Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by la2ur2a
Summary: Harry is in his last year at Hogworts. Voldemort is taking over the wizarding world in a way that no one can defend them selves. Can Harry defeate Voldemort once and for all? HG RH. Plze rr. Chapter 22 up
1. Return to the Burrow

Harry looked out the window. Tomorrow he'd leave the Durselys forever. He'd never have to cook for them. He'd never be stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs. He would be free of them forever. Tomorrow he'd get to see his two best friends, the girl he loves (even though she doesn't know it yet.) and his favorite family. Harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face. 

__

" Nigini. " Voldemort hissed. " We have to kill the boy this year. We must lure him and make him suffer as every day passes. We must hurt the one's he loves so he'll come after them. Wormtail! " 

" Ye... Yes... masts... master. " Wormtail said. 

" Tell the death eaters to kill and attack as much as they want. But none of them is to get Potter. " Voldemort ordered. 

Harry awoke with a loud scream of " Wake up you lazy little worm. What an ungrateful child you are! " 

Harry smirked. _' it doesn't matter if I break every rule they made for me. Since I won't be coming back. ' _Harry thought. " Yeah I'm up. I think the Weasley's are getting here by magic. " Harry said. 

" What did you say? " Aunt Petunia demanded. 

" I said I think the Weasley's are getting here by magic. " Harry repeated. But before Aunt Petunia could reply there was a loud boom. 

" Harry?" Came a voice. There was Ron. Ron had grown a lot over the summer. Than Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace. Harry had taken off the boards that once covered the fireplace. 

" Hello Harry. " Mr. Weasley said. " Hello Mrs. Dursley nice to see you again. Go get your stuff Harry. " Harry ran upstairs and went to get his stuff. He told hedwig to go to the Borrow. Harry opened his window and hedwig flew out. Harry gathered his things and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. 

" Here Harry. Take some floo powder. " Mr. Weasley said. " Ron you go first. " 

" The Burrow! " Ron shouted than disappeared in the green flames. 

" Bye forever! " Harry said than shouted " The Burrow!" And he kept a good hold of his trunk and hedwigs cage. 

Harry than landed in the Weasleys fireplace. Sitting around the small scrubbed table was Ron, and the two oldest Weasley boys. Bill and Charlie. Bill still had long hair and his fang ear ring. Charlie was still muscular. 

" Hi Harry! " Bill said than shook his hand. 

" How are you doing? " Charlie asked. 

" I'm fine. " Harry answered. Mr. Weasley had just apparated right by Ron. 

Ginny had walked down the stairs and sighed than saw Harry. " Hi Harry. " Ginny said smiling. _' She still looks like a goddess. ' _Harry went across the room and hugged Ginny. Ginny gave him a hug back. 

" How was your summer? " Harry asked. 

" Well other than having all my brothers' home.... It was okay. " Ginny said. 

" What! " All of her brothers said angrily. 

" Just kidding. " Ginny said smiling. " Can't even take a little joke. " Ginny shook her head at her brothers. " See what growing up did to them. " 

" Hey! " Bill and Charlie yelled. Both of them gave their sister a wicked grin before Charlie threw her over his shoulders and Bill tickled her. Ginny started pounding as hard as she could on Charlie's back. She was trying to kick Bill to. She kept screaming for about 10 seconds before Mr. Weasley said " Charlie put Ginny down and walks away from your sister. " Charlie did as he was told. But Bill on the other hand kept tickling Ginny. " Bill you to. " Mr. Weasley said 

" Dad.... Ginny was saying mean things about us! " Bill sounded like a little boy more than the adult he is.

" Yeah dad! " Charlie bellowed. Sounding like a four-year-old who didn't get a toy they wanted. 

Than Mrs. Weasley came down stairs and saw Harry. " Hello Harry dear. " She said than hugged him as if he was one of her own sons. " Those relatives of yours never feed you right. " Every one rolled their eyes at this. 

Hermione had came down the stairs last. " Hi Harry. " She said. 

" Hi Hermione. How was your summer? " Harry greeted. 

" It was very good. " Hermione answered. She had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair was straight and no longer bushy. She looked more like an adult than Ron did or he did. 

" Come on Harry let's get your stuff into my room. " Ron said. After Harry got his stuff into Ron's room they went outside to play quiditch. Fred and George were downstairs when Harry and Ron got there. 

" Oh look Gred! There's the great and famous Harry Potter." George said. 

" I do see Forge. " Fred said. Than went outside to play quiditch. Fred and George had just gotten home from their jobs at their joke shop called " The Weasley Wizard Wheezes. " 

The quiditch teams were Bill, Charlie, Fred and Hermione vs. Ron, Harry, George, and Ginny. Bill and Ron were the keepers. Charlie and Harry were the seekers. Fred and George were beaters and Ginny and Hermione were the chasers. The game went by quickly and Harry's team won the game just by an inch. Charlie and Harry saw the snitch at the same time but Harry got faster. 

" Come on Hermione! " Ginny yelled. " I have to talk to you about something in my room. " 

" I'm coming!" Hermione yelled back and both girls ran into the house. Harry had watched Ginny run into the house with a dreamy expression on his face. 

" Harry why are you starring at my sister? " Ron asked protectively. He had been quiet protective of his sister since the end of 4th year. 

Harry mumbled something Ron couldn't understand. " I like-like Ginny. " Harry said. Ron had a look of anger and than changed to protectiveness. 

" Harry if you go out with Ginny promise me that you won't get her involved with you-know-who. " Ron paused. " If you or he hurt her I will hurt you. " Ron finished in a angrily commanding voice. 

Unfortunately for Harry, Fred and George had heard the conversation and started circling Harry. " You better take good care of her Harry. " George said protectively. 

" Or we'll finish what's left of you and have Bill look you up in a vault or have Charlie bring a dragon and crush you. " Fred added devilishly. 

That night at dinner. 

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny. They were both talking in quiet whispers until " You really thinks he likes me?!" From Ginny. 

Than an " Of course he does! Why wouldn't he? " Hermione said than both went back to whispers. 

A/N: Well that do you people think? Please review! The next chapter will be up some time tomorrow. 


	2. The Dream

_Harry saw himself and Ginny were surrounded by death eaters and Voldemort. Ginny had let out a scream. Than Harry saw Ron and Hermione. Harry heard Voldemort say" Kill all of them except Mr. Potter. I have that pleasure. " _

Harry heard three yells of " Avada Kedava. " and saw his friends fall lifelessly on to the ground. 

Harry heard his dream self yell " No! " 

Harry woke up breathing hard and sweating. He tried to wake Ron up but he didn't wake. Than there was a loud scream that woke Ron up and ran down the stairs. Harry followed Ron downstairs and went into Ginny's room. 

Ginny was leaning against Mr. Weasley as she cried. Mrs. Weasley was murmuring words of confront. Bill and Charlie were standing there for a minute than walked up to Ginny and put their hands on her shoulder. Ron stood in front of Ginny. 

" What's wrong Gin? " He asked her. 

" She had an nightmare. " Mr. Weasley answered for her. 

" Ginny dear, I'll go and make you some dreamless sleep potion. " Mrs. Weasley said than left the room. 

Mr. Weasley put his arms around Ginny protectively and asked. " Ginny could you tell me about your nightmare? " 

Ginny gave a small nod and said. " It was Voldemort. " Ginny paused than noticed the looks her family was giving her. " I mean you-know-who tried to kill me. " 

" We'd never let that happen Ginny. " Charlie said. 

" Yeah Gin. " Bill said. 

Mrs. Weasley came back in with a glass in her hand. " Everybody go back to bed. Ginny take this. " She said. 

Harry saw Hermione. She looked very afraid. 

" Mum, Dad, I'll stay with Gin. " Bill said. " If it's okay with Hermione. " 

Hermione shrugged and said " I don't care. " 

" Okay than. " Mr. Weasley said than kissed Ginny's forehead. " Good night. " 

__

' That's weird. ' Harry thought. _' I had a nightmare than Ginny had one. Maybe I should write Sirius about this. '_

As soon as Ron was asleep, Harry started to write his letter to Sirius. 

__

Dear Snuffles,

The weirdest thing happened. Ginny had a nightmare the same night I had one. 

Be careful. 

Love,

Harry. 

Harry sent Hedwig to Sirius than went back to sleep. 

Than later that night Mr. Weasley ran into Ron's room telling them to get dress quickly and floo over to St. Mungo's. That there was something wrong with Ginny. Ron was dressed and out of the room quickly. Harry did the same thing. 

When they got to the Waiting room, Harry noticed that Bill was wasn't there. A few seconds later, Bill had ran into the room and said " The doctor said it's inpendacitiesus and she'll need to have her appendices taken out. " 

A couple of hours later a doctor came in and said " Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you and your family may go and see her. " The doctor dropped a ball and everyone followed it until it stopped.

Ginny was lying on the bad unconscious. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had took the seats closest to Ginny. The doctor came in for a minute to say that Ginny may not regain conscious until around lunch time and that she may need to stay a couple of days. He also said that she would be extremely weak for a couple of days. 

Ginny was just lying there. Her skin a deadly pale, and her sweaty hair all over the pillow. Every one had fell asleep but Harry had another dream.

_" My plan shall not fail! We could get him and his friends while they are sleeping. " Came a hissing voice that soon faded. _

When Harry woke up he noticed that Ginny was awake. Mr. Weasley was stroking her hair while Mrs. Weasley was cooing soft words of comfort. Ginny's brothers were still asleep. 

Ron had woken up and noticed that Ginny was awake and asked. " Gin are you okay? " Ginny turned over weakly to look at her brother. 

" I'm fine. Just a little weak. " She answered. " You don't know how scary that was. "

Ron gave Ginny a small smile than laded his hand on his sister's shoulder and said" I was scared that we were going to lose you 

Than Bill and Charlie had woken up and gave Ginny a soft smile than ruffled her hair. 

A nurse came in and asked. " Are you hungry dear? " Ginny nodded. " Would Jell-O do?" 

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the nurse. " Why Jell-O? " She asked. " Well Mrs. Weasley your daughter has had an extreme operation, she needs food that can be easily digested. " The nurse answered than left to get the Jell-O.

A week after Ginny was let out of the hospital. That night, Hermione and Ginny both had a nightmare. Both were quiet pale and looked like Voldemort was going to kill them at any second. " Are you two okay? " Bill asked as he was the first there. Both of them shook their heads. Ron went over to Hermione and hugged her while Harry did the same with Ginny.

" Do you two want dreamless potion? " Mrs. Weasley asked. Both of them nodded. 

" Well girls do you want to have them, or Bill and Charlie, or me stay with you? " Mr. Weasley asked softly. 

" Them. " Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. Ginny gave Harry and Ron a look that said " We need to tell you something. " 

As soon as every one left and Mrs. Weasley had left two cups of dreamless potion. " Harry, I... Voldemort almost got me and Hermione in our dreams. " Ginny said. 

" How? " Ron and Harry both demanded. 

" He used a special summoning charm. That can summon people. " Hermione tried to explain. 

" Than he tried to do a spell I don't know what it was. I think he was trying to make us his slaves by making us sleep for forever. " Ginny said. 

" What?!" Ron exclaimed. 

" It's crazy enough to work. " Harry said. 

" I think we need to go to bed now. " Hermione said. " Since we go back to school tomorrow. " Than they all went back to bed. 

A/N: Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

Candy: This is the extended version of my story! Didn't I tell you that? Well I'll tell you a little bit more on your other problem. .

me? : I'm glad you liked it. 

Voldemourt2005: Thank you. 

Terra Rose: Yeah I think so 2. I'm glad some one else does. 

Lily : Thanks so much for being the frist reviewer! I'm guessing you liked it since you put very intersting. 


	3. Return to Hogworts and News

Chapter 3: Return to Hogworts and News

The next morning, everyone was running up and down the stairs, except for Mr. Weasley and Bill who were already at King's Cross for security measures. Mr. Weasley had gotten a port key for everyone to get to the station. They had left at 10:30.

" Thank Goodness your here. " Came Mr. Weasley's voice. " We need to do this quickly. Here Ginny, let me take your trunk. " He grabbed Ginny's trunk and got on to the train and put it away. 

" Bye Dad. " Ginny said. 

" Bye sweet heart. Be good. Have a good term. " Mr. Weasley said and gave Ginny a hug. 

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and said " You better be good this term. Study for you N.E.W.T.S and keep an eye on Ginny. " 

" Bye mom. " Ron said quickly. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had taken the car in the back. Ann one of Ginny's friends came in and said " Ginny, I've got awful news. " Ginny attention was on her friend, nothing could get her attention away. " Colin. Something's wrong with Colin. He didn't wake up this morning. " 

Ginny's eyes went big and looked like she was about to cry. " How did you find out? " Ginny asked quickly. 

" His brother. " Ann answered. Ginny went with Ann to another compartment to be with the other 6th year Gryfindors. 

The rest of the ride seemed to go by quiet quickly and uneventful. 

When they got to the Great Hall everyone noticed there was about a handful of people missing from each house including Slytherin. 

Harry noticed that there was only about twenty first years. " Why are the so few first years? " Ginny asked. " Dunno. " Harry answered. 

" It might be because of You-Know-Who. " Hermione said. 

" Yeah Hermione. " Ron agreed. 

" Hey guys look Professor Lupin is back and Snape isn't here, even though there is a empty seat at the staff table. " Harry said. Than the first years were sorted. 

Than Professor Dumbledoor stood up and said " Hello! For those of you who do not know me, I am Professor Dumbledoor your headmaster. For you few first and everyone else, there is no wondering around the school at night. " He paused sighed than continued. 

" The people who are missing, their parent's don't think it's safe to travel. Or Voldemort has gotten them. It may not be as safe here than anywhere else. 

We do have a new teacher that couldn't make it. Let's eat! " 

" Finally! " Ron exclaimed than began to eat. 

The rest of dinner went by and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Harry noticed that Pavati was missing. 

He saw Lavender looking sad. " What's wrong Lavender? Where's Pavati ? " Harry asked. 

Lavender looked at Harry and said. " Pavati wouldn't wake up this morning. She's in the hospital wing, but madam Promfey doesn't know what's wrong with her, Harry. "Lavender started to cry and Dean came over and comforted her since he was her boyfriend. 

A/N: Okay people what's happened? I had only 1 review for the 2nd chapter which is why I didn't post this one up in a while! Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter.

Laura


	4. The DaDa and the Potion's Teachers

A/N: I so sorry this took so long people! I didn't know I had this practically done! But I'm back and ready to post the next chapter also.... It should be up on Saturday. But not to delay any more of your reading time here's the story and I will thank reviewers at the bottom. 

" Well what do we have first?" Harry asked. 

" Defense Against Dark Arts." Hermione answered. 

" Mr. Potter." Came the voice of Professor Dumbledoor. " I need to see you in my office after your first class. The password is ton-tongue-toffees." Than he left.

" I got to go!" Ginny said in a rush than ran out of the Great Hall with her books. 

" We better get to class to." Hermione said. 

Than Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to DaDa. 

" Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the classroom.

" Hello Harry. Ron, Hermione." Professor Lupin greeted them. " Will you please take a seat?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the seats closest to the front of the classroom. 

After Professor Lupin took role he said. " Class, this year we will be learning about you-know-who."

Everybody moaned and some people looked like they were about to scream.

" It won't be that bad! But first does anyone know You-Know-Who's name when he went here?" 

Ron and Harry's hand shoot up. 

" Mr. Weasley."

" Tom Riddle." Ron answered.

" Very good Mr. Weasley ten points for Gryffindor." The rest of class went by with easy questions. 

Harry went to the Gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledoor's office and said the password. The Gargoyle moved and Harry went inside and walked up the stairs.

Inside Professor Dumbledoor sat behind the desk, he looked up from writing something. " Hello Harry. Have a seat." He said.

Harry took the seat in front of Professor Dumbledoors desk.

" Has anything weird happened lately?"

__

' Why is he asking me?' Harry thought. " Yes." Harry answered.

" Could you tell me what?" Professor Dumbledoor asked.

" When I was at the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny had a dream that Voldemort was trying to make them his slaves."

" Thank you Harry, you are dismissed." Professor Dumbledoor said.

Harry had missed potions class. 

When Harry went to the Great Hall for lunch he sat by Ron and Hermione. 

" Who's the potion teacher?" Harry asked. 

" Professor Figg." Hermione answered.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. 

__

Oldnavygirl2007: Morgan ! I though you'd never review this story! You better send me e-mail soon! 

Blaque faerie: Wow! Really? That's one of the best complements I've ever gotten since I started writing. 

Candy: I know! I know! I still do that! But my stories are still good right? Isn't that what counts? You'll find out.... But not to soon..... 

Safer Sephiroth: Thanks. :)

Lizzy: Thanks. 

Cathy: I'm glad you liked it. 

Ok as I promise the next chapter will be up on Sat. I just need time to type it. I already have it written. Please forgive me for taking so long on this! I have been taking horrible tests and I have more next week! :( And I have been working on band songs cuz our concert is the 7th of May.... So please review anyways!!!!


	5. An Eventful Night

A/N: Ok what has happened to you people? I got only 2 review! What happened to the reviews from the 3rd chapter? You people made me an addict to review. I want some more review like any other author who isn't crazy! Ok? Please review. 

Blaque farrie: Thanks. I am working on a new story but I'm not sure if I should post or not since it's an original and I don't wanna get a flame... But really that complement was the best one I've ever gotten! But I have added another chapter on ' A brotherly Act' if you want to read it. 

A while after everyone went to bed, there was a scream from the sixth year girls' dormitory. 

Harry and Ron woke up and ran out of their dorm knowing the scream was Ginny's.

As soon as they ran into Ginny's dorm, Ron sat down on Ginny's bed hugged her, than asked. " Are you all right Gin?" 

Ginny shook her head. 

Professor Mc Gonagall and Dumbledoor came in. " Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley what are you doing in here?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked. 

" We wanted to make sure Ginny was ok." Ron answered and Harry nodded. 

" Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter will you please come with me to my office." Professor Dumbledoor said.

Harry and Ginny nodded. 

Ginny was still crying and looking very scared. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders after she got up. 

When they got to Professor Dumbledoor's office, he asked. " Miss Weasley what did you dream about?"

"Vold-Voldemort... He got somebody!" Ginny said as tears still flowing down her cheeks. Than there was another scream.

Bright letters came up out of no where in front of Dumbledoor that read. " Arabella Figg."

Professor Mc Gonagall came in the office at a run and said. " Albus, Arabella won't wake up."

Professor Dumbledoor looked worried than said. " Minevera, contact William Weasley and ask him if he'd be a sub until we know what's wrong with Arabella. Harry, Ginny, you both are dismissed from classes tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny left Professor Dumbledoor's office and went back to the common room. When they got there, Harry stopped Ginny and said. " Ginny's there's something I've got to tell you." Harry paused. " I love you. Would you be my girlfriend?" 

Ginny tears stopped than she smiled and said. " I'd love to be your girlfriend Harry."


	6. The Prophecy

A/N: Ok people I know I've had short chapters but this one will make it up. Not only will you get to read but also you'll get to see my poor attempt at a prophecy. 

The next day Harry and Ginny played chess until lunchtime. 

Along the way Ginny stopped Harry.

" What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked. 

" I think I need to go see Madame Promfey now. I feel kind of light headed and dizzy." Ginny than fainted.

Harry caught Ginny before her body could hit the floor and took her to the hospital wing.

" What happened Mr. Potter?" Madame Promfey asked.

Harry told Madame Promfey what happened. 

" Go get Professor Dumbledoor." Madame Promfey ordered. 

Harry ran out of the hospital wing and to Dumbledoor's office.

" Professor Ginny passed out!" Harry yelled out of breath.

" Okay Harry relax. I guess it's time you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione knew anyways." Professor Dumbledoor said. 

" Know what Professor?" Harry asked.

" Go get Ron and Hermione." Dumbledoor ordered. " Than take them to the hospital wing and I'll tell you there."

Harry found Ron and Hermione going to Charms. Harry explained everything and the trio ran to the hospital wing without being caught by Flinch.

" Ginny!" Ron exclaimed when he saw her. " Is she alright?" 

" She should be... I dunno there was something that Dumbledoor said he needed to talk to us about."

"Good your all here." Professor Dumbledoor said. Than a small moan from Ginny distracted them.

" No! No! Please don't!" Ginny said than woke up.

" Why did you want to see us Professor?" Hermione asked. 

" You four are in a prophecy. One about Voldemort .I believe it goes like this:

__

There will be four

who will end the war. 

Of good verses evil.

The first has had several encounters with the enemy. 

He shall lead the four.

Than end the war.

The second is a friend of the first.

He is chess master which he shall help plan the attacks,

and stay loyal to the group until the end.

The third is the smartest in her year. 

She knows how to use cool logic in desperate time.

Even though she may be captured by the evil, she will

not do anything to betray her friends. 

The fourth is the youngest. 

She has a power useful for the enemy.

The evil may try to reach her,

but she will be to powerful for him."

" That's it?" Ron asked. 

" Yes. That's it but you four are going to have to take a few extra classes to help you defeat Voldemort. Meet me in my office tomorrow after your classes are over with and we'll discuss that." 

A/N: What do you think? Please don't give me a hard time on the prophecy. That was my first attempt. Please review!


	7. New Members and a New Power Discovered

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok people guess what? After the 21st you'll probably get daily updates from me! That's when I get out of school. And I'm almost completely free from homework! :D I'll be completely free after Wed! Yeah!!!!!! * screams with delight* No homework to keep me from finishing this story. Ok now as always I'm going to thank my reviewers. 

blaque faerie: Thanks. I thought my prophecy wasn't as good as it could be... But as long as some one said it was good. Than I'm happy. :D You might wanna read my original story ' Adventure of a Lifetime.'

Katydid: Wow! Thanks. I'm glad people liked the prophecy.. I was afraid people would think it was a poor attempt. 

Safer Sephiroth: Ok, I know you really like it for sure! That's the first review I've ever gotten like that! This chapter will answer your question about Snape. 

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to Professor Dumbledoor's office. When the four walked in, the saw members of the Order of Phoenix. 

Ginny and Harry sat by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. While Ron and Hermione sat by Bill and Charlie. 

" Now that we're all here." Professor Dumbledoor began. " We will be having four people being made members. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley." 

Harry saw a proud grin go across Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Than Professor Snape entered the room. 

" Servius do you have any news?" Professor Dumbledoor asked. 

" Yes I do." Professor Dumbledoor said. " Voldemort has found out about the prophecy. He's more than ready to get Miss Weasley. To find out what powers she has." 

" She still needs to discover them herself." Professor Dumbledoor said. " Miss Weasley are you alright?" 

Everyone than looked at Ginny. Ginny's eyes were barely open and had a weird look on her face than said " The families of the four beware! Voldemort will be coming to get you." Than Ginny blinked and shook her head. " What happened?" 

" Congratulations Miss Weasley. You've found one of your powers telling the future." Professor Dumbledoor said. 

" Does that include being tired and my body hurts?" Ginny asked.

" Sorry to tell you Miss Weasley but yes. It will go away after a while." Professor Dumbledoor said. 

Ginny leaned against Harry. 

" Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked than put her hand of Ginny's forehead to check for a fever. 

Ginny shook her head. 

" Oh dear! Ginny has a fever professor." 

" Okay we'll skip some things for next time. Now we'll make Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley members." Professor Dumbledoor said than got out a book opened it to a certain page and handed Harry a never-run-out-of-ink quill. " Just put your signature in the book. That's all you have to do." 

Everyone signed the book.

" Professor could Arthur and I take Ginny home until she is well?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " I'm worried about her."

" Yes you may Molly." Professor Dumbledoor said. " She won't need to make up anything from classes. The meeting is over. The next meeting will be two weeks from now."

As everyone left Harry saw Percy, Fred and George. 

Bill pulled Ginny aside for a minute and Harry heard Bill say " You get feeling better kiddo. Ok?"

Ginny just nodded and Bill gave her a quick hug. 

" Yeah Gin. get better." Harry said before all the other Weasley boy's told Ginny to get better. 

Ginny waved at Harry while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lead her out of professor Dumbledoor's office.

A/N: Ok people. I have good news! The next chapter will be posted this week!!!!! Than the bad news is it's supposed to rain here when I planned to put the chapter up! It's supposed to severe! And for any one's information I live in what's called Tornado Ally. Or South West Missouri. And it's Tornado season. So if I don't update when ever promised it means there was a tornado. Trust me! The next chapter should be up around Wed. or Thurs. 

Please review!

Laura 


	8. Ginny

A/N: I'm sorry people. I broke my promise but I'll post the next chapter on Thurs. I have volleyball camp now and I might be to tired to write when I get back home. ( It's only until Friday.) So if I don't e-mail u write when I post it it's b/c I have a short amount of time to post it. But the important thing is I'm out of school!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 

Charlie carried Ginny out of Hogworts with his parents. 

Ginny let a small moan.

" What's wrong with you Gin?" Charlie asked but than realized that she was asleep. 

When Charlie and his parents got to Hogsmade, Charlie decided he would use floo powder to get home with Ginny while his parents apparated home. 

When Charlie got home, he went up to Ginny's room and laded her on her band. 

His mum and dad came in. His mum muttered the spell to check Ginny's temperature and said " Oh dear! Arthur it's one hundred six point eight."

" Molly what are we going to do with her?" Arthur asked than sat at the head of his daughter's bed and stroked her hair. " She doesn't deserve this... I hate to see her like this. Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

" Let's see how she feels tomorrow Arthur. This could be just a twenty-four hour thing." Molly answered.

Ginny woke up and gave her mum, dad, and brother a weak smile. 

* Ginny's POV*

" How are you feeling sweetheart?" Dad asked.

" Horrible." I answered which was the truth.

" Why don't you get some sleep dear? I'll bring you some soup in a little bit." Mum suggested.

I nodded than went back to sleep.

* regular POV *

" I'll stay with her Mol." Arthur said. Than Charlie and Molly left the room.

A little while later Arthur noticed his daughter began to breathe hard and say " No. Don't do it." Arthur than gently shook his daughter awake than said " Are you alright Ginny?" 

Ginny shook her head and said " It was a dream... A bad and weird one."

" Would you tell me about it?" Arthur asked.

" I dreamed You-Know-Who had gotten Hermione's mum and dad. than he got us." Ginny explained.

" Ginny we've made the house unplotable. So it's harder for You-Know-Who to get here." Arthur said. " We also did a no tracking spell. It makes people impossible to find." Arthur than paused for a moment. " But with You-Know-Who he could undo all those spells and find us easily."

Than Ginny went back to sleep.

But all wasn't well that night.

A/N: A cliff hanger! ha! I'm sorry this was short but it's better than waiting forever for the next chapter right? 

Please review! The next chapter will be up on Thurs. I PROMISE. I'll do it before I go to volleyball. 


	9. Night of the Death Eater attacks

A/N: Hey people! I kept my promise! I'm posting again! Ok there may be a gap in between the now and the next update. I have a busy week, but volleyball camp is not a event right now. I had a little incident and decided not to go back. 

Ok enough with that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the greatest. :) Now onto the story. As we left off the only thing we knew was all wasn't well that night.

" Wake up girl!" Ordered a cruel voice.

Ginny woke up and screamed. There was five Death Eaters in her room.

Her door opened and in came Charlie yelling curses to distract the Death Eater from Ginny, while she got her wand. Charlie and Ginny did several body locks and stunning spells. 

When Charlie got the Death Eaters tied up and took their wands, more Death Eaters entered the room. Charlie and Ginny stayed with their spells.

Than Arthur and Molly came in and helped. Than two people whom none of the Weasley's wanted to see arrived. Lucis Malfoy and Lord Voldemort himself. Lucis did a body look spell on Arthur, Molly, and Charlie than took their wands.

" You." Voldemort said to Ginny. " You must be the fourth of the four. So what powers do you have?"

Ginny's face went red with anger than glared at Voldemort.

A amazing thing happened. Voldemort, Lucis, and the Death Eaters disappeared. Arthur, Molly, and Charlie were free of the body lock charm. 

" Wow!" Ginny whispered amazed at what she made happen.

" Did you do that Ginny?" Her parents asked unaware of who made the last moment's event's happen.

Ginny nodded.

" Oh Ginny." Arthur said. 

" Are you both okay?" Molly asked.

" We're okay." Charlie said. " The Death Eaters never got to hurt us."

" I guess your feeling better." Molly said. " We'll see how you feel in the morning."

A/N: I'm sorry this was so short. But hey you got action and Voldie in one chapter. 

Ok since this was so short I'm going to tell you a little about the next chapter. There will be quiditch, and more new teachers. 


	10. Quidditch

A/N: Ok people here's the next part! I hope you like it b/c I wrote this chapter while I still had school. ( evil music starts to play.) 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 

Harry had the quidditch team practice until the day before the game. 

The day of the match after breakfast, Harry walked down to the locker room with Ginny.

" Today we're playing against Slytherin. We're ready! Three excellent Chasers." Harry winked at Ginny. " Two great Beaters. A unbelievable Keeper and Seeker. Let's go and show Slytherin what we're made of." Than he team went to the pitch.

" Hello Ladies and Gentleman!" Came the voice of Denis Creevy. " It's a great day for quidditch. Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. 

" Here's the Gryffindor team! Potter, Weasley, Wesley, Pear, Creevy, West, Peary, and Mc Connell.

" As for the Slytherin team. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Mudstood, and Mc Niar."

" Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch ordered. Harry and Draco glared than shook their hands. 

" Mount your brooms. On my whistle."

The whistle blew and the game begun.

" Weasley has the Quaffle. She might get a career in quidditch. Almost all of her brothers played quidditch and..." 

" Creevy!" Mc Gonagall said. 

" Sorry professor. Anyways Weasley passes it to Pear, Pear passes it to Creevy. Creevy gives it to Weasley! Watch out for the bludger!" 

Harry looked down and saw a bludger coming straight towards Ginny. 

" Mc Connell makes a quick save and Weasley scores! 10-0 Gryffindor." 

Harry got distracted from the rest of the game. He turned around and saw Malfoy flowing him. 

__

' Still hasn't changed his game plans. Why don't we miss with his head a little?' Harry thought to himself. 

Harry bolted straight towards the ground than pulled up just in time. But Malfoy who wasn't paying attention hit the ground. 

" Potter did a fantastic wonski feirt. I almost thought he saw the snitch myself!" Denis voice came through. 

Than Harry saw the snitch. It was right by the goal post. Harry made his broom go as fast as he could make it go. Than he caught it! 

" Potter got the snitch! Gryffindor wins 210-30." Denis said. 

When Harry landed he went over to Ginny and put his arm around here and said " You were great Gin." 

" You to Harry." Ginny said. 

" Party in the common room!" Ron yelled than came over and joined Harry and Ginny. " You did wonderful Gin. Harry you did great."

" You did great to Ron." Ginny said. 

" Ha! We've got a much better keeper than Slytherin does." Harry said. 

Than the three saw Bill coming down from the stands with serious expression on his face. 

" What's this I hear about a party in the common room?" He asked.

" Party? What party I didn't hear anything about a party." Ginny said looking confused and innocent. 

" Virginia Weasley! I know your lying. I know there's a party. I just don't want you or Ron in trouble." Bill explained smiling. " You did great out there Kiddo! You to Ron, Harry. Oh by the way there were scouts at the game."

" There was?" Harry asked.

" Yes. Two of them sat next to me and said I think Potter, and the two Weasley's have a career found." Bill said.

" Really?" Ron asked. 

Bill nodded. 

" Bill, Ron, Harry, Ginny!" Came a voice. They all turned around and there was Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Charlie. 

" Hi mum, dad, Charlie !" Ron, Ginny, and Bill said. 

" What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked. 

" Well me and Charlie are going to be teaching." Mr. Weasley said. 

" We can still call you dad during class right?" Ginny asked. 

" Yes Ginny." Mr. Weasley said.

Than had a quick chat than Harry, Ginny, and Ron went to the common room for the party. 

" Where were you guys?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained everything that went on.

" Ginny would you like to dance?" Harry asked. 

" Sure." Ginny answered. 

After they were done dancing, Harry lead Ginny into a dark part of the common room. 

" I love you Ginny." Harry whispered than kissed Ginny.

Ginny smiled than said " I love you to." 

A/N: This has to be one of the longest chapters that will be in this story! 

I do not know when the next chapter will be up. I am having writers block! If any one has any suggestions please let me know! I really need it! 

Please review.

Laura


	11. The begining of Training

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are really great! My story seems to be better than last time. * shivers at the memory.* It wasn't so good last time. But it seems great now! I've almost gotten more reviews than I had last time! :) Of course this story is already ahead of it.... Ok enough a/b the horrible past of the 1st time this story was posted. Now on to the chapter! 

A couple of days after the quidditch match against Slytherin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had to attend the meeting for the order of Phoenix. But as soon as they walked in the door they could tell all was not well. There was a few people missing from the number. 

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron took their seats Dumbledoor said. " Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, I hate to put so much pressure on you right now, but we're going to need you four to work harder. We need a lot from the four of you. We're all going to help you train for the battle. No matter if you need it or not." Dumbledoor paused. " Ginny we're going to bring you to 7th year because of this. Your things will already be up in the 7th year girls dormitory." 

" Professor." Came Percy's voice. " Are you sure that's right to do? It not that I don't think Ginny could handle it now but..." 

" Percy I'm sure. Ginny will need to be pushed like the rest of them are going to be. We decided the she needs more of a push. She needs to work with harder spell levels to help her get ready for training." Professor Dumbledoor said wisely. 

Harry smiled at Ginny, held her hand and whispered " I love you." 

Ron and Hermione smiled at Ginny to. 

" I'll help you catch with that stuff." Hermione mouthed. Ginny nodded in return.

" Ok. Sirius, you need to start teaching Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to be amigamius." Dumbledoor said. " You five are dismissed."

All of them walked out and Sirius lead them into a empty class room and locked the door. 

" Now you four listen. You can not tell anyone about this not one single person." Sirius said. " I'm going to teach you to become amigamius.

"Dumbledoor has a true seer in the order and she says it will help you defeat him if you don't the wizarding world will be taken over county by country than all of the muggle word!" Sirius explained. " Right now we're going to work with some of the basics. Just think about being an animal. Any kind." 

Harry thought than felt his body changing. He could have sworn he was shrinking. He closed his eyes and looked at his friends. They were all animals to. Sirius looked impressed. 

" That's good. Here I'll get a mirror." Sirius said. " Reflecto." Than a mirror appeared.

Harry was a phoenix, Ron was a cardinal, Hermione a owl, and Ginny was a Robin. 

" Now I'm going to let you four get used to your animal bodies. Try doing anything." Sirius said. 

Harry saw Ginny try to fly and she did. Than everyone else did to. 

Sirius looked down at his watch and said. " Alright now I'm going to tell you how to turn back into you human form. Just think about yourself." 

Harry felt his bones twisting and he was growing again. He was back to normal now. 

" I have to admit I wasn't that good at first." Sirius said. " But you four did better than what I did." 

A/N: Ok now people. I may not post again this week. I'm supposed to be playing at my church with my dad on Sat. and I need to practice. It's a long song .... It's four pages! Just to let you guys now. 

For the sake of this chapter we'll pretend that Harry told Ginny about Sirius and what his amigumi form is. 

Please review. It only takes a min after all. 


	12. Halloween

A/N: OK I am making a skip! It's now around Halloween ok?

Katydid: I know. It was a bit easy but it was the only thing I could think of! There was no other way that popped into my mind. 

At the end of Transfiguration Professor Mc Gonagall made an announcement.

" This year for Halloween, we are going to have a dance. You must wear a costume and have a date. The costume can be either magically or muggle involved. Your dismissed!"

It didn't take Ron a moment to ask Hermione to the dance. 

" Ginny." Harry said. " Wanna go to the dance?" 

" Of course Harry!" Ginny said than kissed him. " What should we go as?" 

" Hmm.... maybe my parents? It wouldn't be that hard to do." Harry suggested. " Since you look like my mom and I look like my dad." 

" Sure Harry." Ginny said. 

The next couple of days went by with tons of homework for the 7th years. Than it all came down to the Halloween Dance. 

Harry and Ron started to get ready after a couple games of chess. 

" Ron what are you and Hermione going as?" Harry asked. 

" Quidditch players." Ron answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " What about you and Ginny?"

" My parents." Harry said. " We both thought it would be the easiest costume to do. 

Than both boys were ready and were waiting for Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was the first to come down. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing some quidditch robes. She smiled at Ron. Than looked at Harry and said " Harry, Ginny is going to be down here in a couple of minutes." 

Harry nodded. 

" Hermione you look..... You look.... Beautiful." Ron said. " Harry do you want us to wait for you?" 

" No. I'll be ok." Harry answered.

" Ok. We'll get a table for the four of us." Hermione said. 

Than Ginny came down. Harry's jaw dropped. 

__

' She looks beautiful.' Harry thought. 

Ginny like Hermione had a bun on top of her head with a few lose curls. Ginny had a necklace with a small but shinny star on it. She had on a dark navy blue robe. Than Harry noticed something else different. Ginny's eyes were green but he didn't really care right now. She still looked perfect. 

__

' She looks like an angel.' He thought. 

" Sorry it took me so long Harry." Ginny said. 

" Ginny, you are worth the wait." Harry said than gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I love you." 

" I love you to." Ginny said. 

Harry held Ginny's hand than said " Let's go Ginny." 

" Ok Harry." Ginny said. 

When they got to the Great Hall, they found Ron and Hermione. Harry was surprised to see that the house tables were gone and there were smaller tables that could fit at least four. He and Ginny took a seat the table. 

" You guys look great!" Hermione said. 

After dinner a band showed up and started to play some songs. 

After a couple of dances Harry and Ginny went outside with out thinking about who could be out there.

A/N: A cliff hanger! *laughs evilly* Ok I can not make any promises about having the next chapter up soon. I've been really busy and I'm supposed to go on vacation next week. (Not the whole week but some of it.) But if I don't have the next chapter up b4 I leave, I'll bring my notebook so I can work on it. Sound fair? 

If any one has any ideas on who's outside wait for Harry and Ginny leave your guess in the review. 10 points for the first person with the correct answer! 

Please review! It only takes about 10 seconds anyways. 

Laura 


	13. A new Death Eater

A/N: Ok people no one got the 10 points. :( No even guessed. Does ANY1 actually listen to me? I thought it would have been so easy! Or guesses would have helped me write this chapter but no one wants to help the poor author! :*( Except for those nice reviewers that continuously review. 

When Harry and Ginny got outside they saw Draco Malfoy in a Death Eaters robe getting the dark mark put onto his left arm (If this is wrong please tell me! I'm trying to do this by memory.) by Voldemort. 

" Congratulations Malfoy. Your a Death Eater and will be helping us defeat Potter once and for all." Voldemort said in a evil tone and started laughing evilly. " You will be a spy for us while you are still here." Voldemort paused than looked over where Harry and Ginny were. " Look's like we've got company." 

" Ginny run!" Harry said. " Go get Dumbledoor." 

" No Harry. I'm not leaving." Ginny said. Harry saw Ginny look at Voldemort than a ring of fire separated Voldemort and Malfoy from Harry and Ginny. Harry's jaw dropped at this. 

" Did... You.... Do that..... Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded in return. 

" Stupid Girl!" Voldemort hissed. " Your going to play for that." Voldemort paused again and then the fire was gone. " Crucio!" 

But than something happened. Harry really couldn't explain it. Instead of Ginny getting pain Draco got it. 

" I'll deal with you two and the rest of the four later!" Voldemort hissed than he and Draco disappeared. 

" Come on Ginny. Let's get back in before." Harry started to say when he turned around there was Professor Dumbledoor. 

" Harry, Ginny why did Mr. Malfoy disappear with Voldemort?" Professor Dumbledoor asked.

Harry and Ginny explained everything that happened. 

" Why don't you two go back to the Dance and there'll be a meeting tomorrow about this first thing after breakfast." Dumbledoor said. " Tell Ron and Hermione about the meeting. I will alert everyone else in the order. 

Harry put his arm around Ginny and said " C'mon Gin. Let's go back." 

Harry and Ginny walked in and sat down for a couple of songs. Than for the last song the band played a muggle song called " Don't wanna miss a thing" 

During the song Harry whispered to Ginny. " I love you Gin. I wish there was something I could do to get rid of Voldemort right now and enjoy the rest of my life with you." 

" Harry we all want Voldemort to go away." Ginny said softly. " Let's just take it one day at a time Harry. When we know we're ready to get Voldemort than we'll get him and defeat him once and for all." 

" But Ginny what if history repeats it self?" Harry asked. " I mean we're practically making history repeat it's self since we love each other and my mom looked just like you and I look like my dad." Harry shook his head. " I don't know if I could go on if history repeats it's self. I don't want you or anyone I love to die. It's seems to be that way every year. Either someone I'm close to or some one I love gets hurt or killed and I don't want that to happen to you, Ron, or Hermione."

" Harry you know we all love you no matter what happens. Ron and Hermione will always be our friends no matter what." Ginny paused than looked straight into Harry's eyes. " Harry just because something happens doesn't mean that Ron, Hermione or me will just stop being friends with you. Just because something bad happens doesn't mean I won't love you any more. Something bad is just a obstacle that life gives us." 

Harry smiled and said " I guess that right." than kissed Ginny's cheek. 

A/N: Ok people I thought I would have this out before I went on vacation but I left just as fanfiction.net went down. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. I haven't even started thinking about it! So don't surprised if it takes a while. I have a new story that will make it's debut soon. It's sort of a dedication to the American 50's with Harry Potter characters. I saw a 50's show while I was on vacation and I felt inspired afterwards. Weird huh? But I enjoyed every minute of it. ANY1 who goes to Branson, Missouri should go and see Lost in the 50's. Its totally cool! 

Please review! Reviews may inspire me to work harder on the next chapter than it'll be out sooner. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) You guys are the greatest! 

Laura 


	14. A dream and two victims

__

"Wormtail." a voice hissed angrily.  
"Yes Mast...Master." Wormtail stuttered.  
"Let's have the four suffer...." the voice whispered. " Dreamus spurtous captura." the voice whispered two names so soft not even Wormtail could tell what his master had said.  
"Then we will have a mudblood lover go."  
Harry woke up and felt his scar burning worse than it ever has. He saw Mr. Weasley in the dorm trying to wake Ron up. Mr. Weasley didn't notice that Harry was awake.  
When Ron finally woke up Mr. Weasley said. "Ron there's something wrong with the twins."  
Ron looked shocked even though the twins were often mean to him, they were always going to be his brothers and Ron did care about all of his brothers (even Percy.). " What's wrong with them?" Ron asked.  
"The same as those who are victims of you-know-who." Mr. Weasley said.  
" Does Ginny know yet?" Ron asked.  
" Your mother is telling her now." Mr. Weasley answered.  
" It's my fault." Harry whispered.  
" Harry are you awake?" Ron asked.  
" It's not your fault Harry." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
While in the 7th year girls dorm.  
"Mum?" Ginny whispered half awake half asleep.  
Mrs. Weasley told Ginny about the twins. Ginny was wide awake afterwards. Mrs. Weasley put her daughter into a hug and whispered " Don't worry dear. Fred and George will be fine. You know that everyone is doing there best to find out what's wrong with you-know-who's victims."  
A/N: Sorry guys! I had a big case of writers block and ff.net was messed up. OK... writer has to be truthful right now.. I've been concentrating on my flute.   
I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner! K? review and I will get the next chapter out sooner!

Thanks 2 every1 who has reviewed! I will be working harder on my story. 


	15. There is no such thing as a coincidence ...

A/N: OK people I hate to say this but I may not to be able to update the story as much as all of you would like but schools started and I already have lots of homework. But I will be trying to get at least one chapter a month. If not more. 

Harry was in the common room working on some homework. He looked up and saw Ginny on the other side of the room. Neither she nor any of the Weasley's had smiled in the last month. Harry got up and went over and sat down by Ginny. 

" Hey." Harry said softly.

Ginny looked up at him from her homework and gave a small smile. Harry hugged Ginny than gave her a kiss on the cheek. " It'll be all right." Harry whispered. 

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes than shook her head. " It's not the same." Ginny whispered leaning on Harry. "It's not the same." Ginny repeated. 

" I know it isn't the same love." Harry whispered. " Trust me I know. I wish I could protect you and your family from whatever Voldemort is doing to everybody. After all your family did for me, all I do in return is put your family in danger."

" Harry you don't put us in danger." Ginny said looking into Harry's eyes. " We're in danger because of what's right. My family has done right and so has yours. We're all being put into danger because of what's right." Harry started to argue but Ginny stopped him. " Harry you do know what ever happens is meant to be? There is no such thing as a coincidence. Fate is just made up of what's meant to be."

" Ginny I never thought of everything that way." Harry said than looked at his watch it read midnight. " Merry Christmas Ginny." Than gave her a kiss.

" Merry Christmas Harry." Ginny said and yawned. Ginny lied her head on Harry's shoulder than fell asleep. 

__

' She looks so young when she's sleeping. She looks like an angel.' Harry thought and smiled. He kissed Ginny's forehead. Than he soon started to fall asleep.

__

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. " Wormtail!" 

Wormtail came walking into the room. " Ye. Yes. Master?" He stuttered. 

" Why don't we leave Potter a little Christmas Present?" Voldemort asked than laughed evilly. 

A/N: Ok sorry to leave you guys hanging but I need to have something to work on.... So what's Voldie got in mind for Harry? What will happen on Christmas day? Will Harry even like this Christmas? Review to find out!!!!! 

Laura


	16. Christmas

Harry woke up early the next morning but to his surprise Ron was already up and out of the dorm. 

__

' This can't be good.' 

Harry saw his presents but neglected them to find out where his best friend was. He looked in the common room and he saw Hermione looking upset. " What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. 

" Harry," Hermione paused. " Just come with me." 

Hermione lead Harry to the hospital wing. What Harry saw filled him with dread. Harry couldn't be happy even on Christmas. 

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley on the bed. Mrs. Weasley looked deadly pale. But Harry knew she wasn't dead. She was still breathing.

Harry looked to the left of him and saw all the Weasley's (except for Fred and George of course.). It was depressing to see all the Weasley's so upset.

" I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

" Harry, it's not your fault." Mr. Weasley said. " It's You-Know-Who's if anyone's. You shouldn't blame your self for a thing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name did or has done.

" But it isn't a surprise we've got attacked. We were lucky enough the first time. But this time, we had a reason for You-Know-Who to be after us."

Harry saw Ginny crying. She was in between Bill and Ron. 

" Merry Christmas." Harry said than whispered to Ginny. " Ginny come and see me later I got something I want to give you."

Harry wished he hadn't been the boy-who-lived. He wished he lived a normal life. Well as normal as life can be for a wizard. He wanted his family to be alive. Harry went back to his dormitory and laid on his bed when he fell into as uneasy sleep. 

__

" Harry don't wish for the worst." Harry heard his mum say. " This was meant to happen."

" Yes, son." Harry's dad said " we knew we weren't going to make it."

Harry woke up and Ron was back in the dorm. 

"About time you woke up." Ron said. " C'mon let's open presents with Ginny and Hermione." 

Harry loved all of his presents. He got Candy from Ron. A book on Quidditch from Hermione. Some treacle fudge from Hagrid. Harry still got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, as did Ron and Ginny. Ginny had gotten Harry some Quidditch tactics books. 

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny than said " Merry Christmas love." He handed Ginny a small velvet green box. 

Ginny glanced at the box than opened. She gasped than threw her arms around Harry and said " It's beautiful Harry. Can you help me put it on?" 

Harry grabbed the locket and put it around Ginny neck than gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry knew Ginny would love it from the time Harry saw it at Hogsmade. It had hearts on the front, than a slightly bigger heart with a Diamond in the middle. Than on the inside of the locket Harry put a picture of Ginny and himself with an inscription ' I will love you always Virginia Weasley.'

Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist. "I love you." 

Ginny gave Harry a small smile than leaned against him.

The rest of Christmas Day was spent with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. With some smiles thought not a lot. 

A/N: Ok I really hate to end the chapter here but I need to. I hope it wasn't disappointing for anyone. 

Ok now plze keep in mind, Parade season is starting, and I have some other things going on musical wise, so chapters may either become more/less frequent. With any luck I may have this done before the end of the year. 

Can we try and get over 60 reviews for this story? I've gotten more reviews than I did the last time I posted this... How about we try to go for a hundred before I hit the last chapter? 

Ok enough with my complaining.

Plze leave nice reviews!

Laura 


	17. Dream magic

A/N: Ok people I know I haven't done this lately but I wanna thank some reviewers.

Katydid: Thanks you so much!!! I didn't need to know that you were sick. Don't worry about Mrs. Weasley hopefully this chapter will explain some things without giving my big ending away. 

TyPotter: Thanks so much. *smiles*

Bill: thanks... You've always reviewed right away. :) Thank you so much!!!! 

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed the last couple of chapters and I will be posting a chapter just to thanks everybody. yeah that's right all 57 of you people. And the people who reviewed more than once gets recognized more than once and will be receiving a special thank-you from me!

__

" Wormtail!" Hissed a evil voice. " Get the prisoner." 

Wormtail obeyed his master and within minutes a tall figure appeared by Wormatail's side. The figure had dark black hair and brown skin. He was wearing ordinary muggle clothes, but there was a beaded necklace around his neck. There was some feathers on his vest. 

" You are a Native American right?" Voldemort asked. 

The Indian nodded. 

" How much do you know about dream magic?" Voldemort asked coolly. 

A dreadful silence filled the air. 

" Tell me now." Voldemort demanded.

More silence. 

" Wormtail get the veturism." Voldemort yelled placing a body lock curse on the Indian.

Wormtail came back a minute later with a vile that had a deep purple substance in it. Wormtail forced the vile into the Native American's mouth than the Indian looked carefree.

" Tell me how much you know about dream magic!" Voldemort yelled his temper very short.

" Very much." The Indian said as though he were talking to one of his own. " Almost all there is to know. A dream can lead to good things or bad."

" Now tell me you can control dreams right?" Voldemort asked gaining some more patience.

" Yes. But only those who have strong Dream Magic can do it." 

" Can you take control of somebody in their dreams? Not just scaring them to a deep sleep." Voldemort asked. 

" Not for evil purposes. If a boy needs to realize he needs to start to become a man, a dream will tell him." The Indian answered.

" Perfect." Voldemort whispered. " Imperio! You will only obey me. You will do only what's told of you from me. Now go back to your cell! I will call you later."

Voldemort had a evil grin upon his face. " Nigini, come." He whispered but only Nigini could hear him. For what humans either magical or muggle could just hear weird evil like sounds. 

" Nigini go check on the boy. Make sure the young Malfoy is keeping his promise when he became a Death Eater." 

In the 7th year boy dorms about a thousand miles away, Harry Potter woke up with his scar throbbing. 

A/N: Ok this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be. I hope you all paid good attention to the chapter. I gave more hints than I think I should have. But I left out one major detail. THAT WILL NOT BE REVILED UNTIL NEAR THE END OF THE STORY! There will be no way I'm going to tell you, the readers. I will just leave you hanging there. Ok now if I don't post again before Halloween, Happy Halloween! 

Bill: I hope this was good enough 4 u! Don't kill me!!! plze don't!!! I'll have my good friend Voldie after you!!! 

Now you people plze keep in mind that I have band stuff coming up soon. Including parades. Plus I do have homework and all that regular stuff. It's not like my life is dedicated to being on my computer. 

Plze review!!!! The more reviews I get, the more my muse works to inspire me. 

Laura 


	18. More Dream Magic

A/N: Ok I'm so sorry people. I have been so busy. Plus I have to concentrate more on my SCHOOLWORK and less on this. : ( I'm not doing to good in school right now is all I'm saying. Don't look for an update that often right now. I have to concentrate on school. I hate to say that really! 

The next three months went by fast with more people being scared into a deep sleep. Harry had told Dumbledoor about his dream about Dream magic. No one in the order knew about Dream Magic. Not even Dumbledoor himself. Dumbledoor gave Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione permission to go to the restricted section in the library. The three searched every book imaginable about dreams. Most of them related to divination. A week later they were still searching for a book.

" I found something!" Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Ginny's heads shot up from the books they had. 

" What is it?" Harry asked. 

" There are two forms of Dream Magic. One form is very illegal and anyone who does it will serve life in Azkban and receive the Dementor's kiss. This version of Dream Magic will bring the person who the spells on dreams will have their worst fears in the dream which would scare them into being afraid to wake up. ( Ok remember last chapter... I'm giving a few more hints here.) 

" The second form is inherited by Native Americans. They use it for good use only. If they are forced to use it for evil purposes they say it will not be good for whoever wants to use it for evil reasons." Hermione recited.

" What would happen than?" Ron asked.

" I dunno." Hermione said. " That's all they put. Is something bad will happen."

" That's weird." Harry added. 

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked over at Ginny for her thoughts on it she had a dazed look on her face. 

"Ginny?" Ron asked softly waving a hand in front of her face. 

" W-What?" Ginny asked. " Sorry did I miss something."

" Yeah Gin. I was saying that Dream magic has two forms of it." Hermione said. Than repeated what she told Harry and Ron.

A/N: Ok I hate to have a short chapter here but someone is really wanting to get this up..... Not to name anyone..... BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Trying to put the curse me....... And on a Holiday!!! i can't make any promises about when the next chapter is... But I'm trying to get this done b4 Christmas. Plus I got way to many things going on next month. I have band concert, choir, church choir way to many things to list. 

Well plze be kind and review. I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow. ( Unless I am busy playing Harry potter and the Chamber of Secrets. hehehe.) 


	19. Hermione's gone

A/N: Yes I know it's been a long time! I'm so sorry! I have been so busy it's not funny!

But enough with my excuses even though I have writers block that could go to the sun and back.

Enough with it.

Thanks to every1 who reviewed!

It had been a long few months. 

With more people disappearing. 

Only Mr. Weasley, Ron, Bill, and Ginny were the only Weasley's who haven't been captured yet. 

Harry Potter kept feeling it was all his fault. Luckily he had his two best friends and his girlfriend to make him feel better. 

On the night of Ron's Birthday there was a loud scream that seemed to echo through Gryffindor Tower. It was Hermione's. and then another scream followed which belonged to Ginny. 

Harry and Ron hurried to the Girl's dorm and Ron held Ginny close. 

Ginny was crying and Ron had a look of shook on his face. 

Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione was caught! But the prophecy said.... Oh no! The prophecy was coming true! 

Mr. Weasley had just run in and saw Hermione. " Oh Ron I'm sorry." 

Harry looked furious. "That's it! I want to get Voldemourt now!" 

Ginny looked up at him and said " Harry.... Do you really think it's time to do this?"

" Come here love." Harry said. Ginny came up to him and sat beside him. " Do you want your mum and your brothers back?" Ginny nodded. " This is the only way we're going to get them back."

" Ok Harry." Ginny said in a soft child like manner.

Mr. Weasley looked at the teenagers and the boy who would more then likely be his son-in-law one day and said " You three be careful ok? Harry, you better make sure Ginny comes back alive or else." The last sentence scared Harry as he had never heard Mr. Weasley talk in a mean but protective way. 

Ginny hugged her father. " Take care of yourself dad." 

" Don't worry sweetheart I will."

" Why don't we leave in the morning Harry?" Ron asked.

" Yeah let's leave in the morning." Harry added. " We probably need to go to bed right now." 

" Good luck you three." Mr. Weasley said. " Good night."

Then everyone went to bed. 

A/n: I know this wasn't a long one but I promise the good stuff isn't to far away! Anyways I have summer school coming up. :P And beginning Driving lessons. 

Plze review! Out of the sympathy of your heart! 


	20. Their gone Surprises Anyone who has sug...

A/N: I'm on roll after what 5 months without an update?

__

Harry looked around and saw several 'ghostly' like figures. And then he saw Hermione. " Hermione! No!" Harry tried to yell but it wouldn't come out. Voldemort's red eyes glared at her. 

" Tell me where he and she are!" He yelled.

" Never I will never betray my friends!" Hermione yelled. 

" Wormtail take this brat away from my sight! Now!" Voldemort yelled.

" Yes m-mast-master." Wormtail said. 

Then the image disappeared.

Harry woke up with two men screaming. He heard Ron get up and run and Ginny was ahead of the both them. When they got to Bill and Mr. Weasley's room, Ginny screamed. Mr. Weasley and Bill were gone. Ron had stood in shock. 

" Oh Ginny, Ron... I'm sorry! It's my fault...." Harry said. Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed Ginny hand and took something out of his pocket. " Ginny... I know that we're just about to go get Voldemort and defeat him but... I love you more then anything on this earth. You were there for me when I need reassurance." He then got down on one knee. " Virginia Weasley will you marry me?" Harry opened the box and there was a heart with emeralds surrounding the ruby which were on the inside. 

Ginny looked up with him and said " Harry..." Ginny looked over at Ron who seemed to be in shock. " Harry you know I love you very much but...." Ginny paused. " I don't know love." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. " Harry I will!" Ginny finally declared. ( about time huh?)

Ron then smiled at his sister then looked at Harry and said in a very serious voice " Harry you better take good care of my sister or else." 

" Don't worry Ron, I will." Harry said smiling and hugging Ginny. Then he kissed her. " C'mon let's have breakfast." Even though it was early morning it was going to be a long day. 

A/N: I know another short chapter. But hey... two times in one week! Write it down! Maybe I'll have this finished in time for the 5th book! Or maybe even have a sequel out! If you want it that is! Plze say so in via review or e-mail. 

__


	21. The Riddle House

A/n: I'm back! : D I actually have time to write! Thanks u to all that reviewed and wondered when this would be up.... Summer is almost over but I'm going to try and make more time. Since I'm not really required at the sectionals any more... laughs evilly Anyways for those of you who are/have done high school band you know how I feel right now...

Anyways on with the chapter... THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER THAT WILL HOPEFULLY BE WORTH WHILE.

Morning had come too soon for Harry, Ron and Ginny. They awoke and ate breakfast quietly since they knew their mission for the day. Save the world from Voldemort. After breakfast they went outside and started their journey to the Riddle House. "Well," Harry said wearily feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. " Let's get this over with. We'll fly to Little Hangleton and stop and rest then plan from their on out." Ron and Ginny just nodded in agreement.

After a long and tiresome flight Harry, Ron and Ginny made it to the outskirts of Little Hangleton. Harry looked around the small village. Looking for any trace that the death eaters would be about looking for him. "We'll have to disguise ourselves", Harry said. "Ginny, you and I will be honeymooners." " But what about names Harry?" Ron asked. " Good idea Ron. We'll need different names while we're here. Ginny you'll be Mary. I'll be Clayton." Harry paused. " Ron you can be David a writer for a paper in America." They all agreed with the plan. The person at the desk didn't ask any questions and put them in rooms.

They ate their lunch and more then enough food to go into dinner. Ginny started crying while they were eating.

" What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked.

"Ron what if we don't live to see our family again? What if Harry and I don't get married? What if.." Ginny trailed off after Ron hugged her.

" Ginny don't worry.... I'll be here protecting you and Harry." Ron murmured. " I'll always be there when you need me." Ginny gave his a smile in return.

" Alright so here's what we're going to do." Harry said starting to plot., " I know where the Riddle House is. Ron you'll fly to a window and make sure that the coast is clear. I want to surprise Voldemort." Harry said sounding like Dumbledoor.

" Harry, we need to use whatever spells we can..." Ron said. " Use whatever spells, hexes, or defense." Harry agreed. "Ginny you try and keep yourself safe alright?" Ginny nodded.

" Let's go." Harry said.

Within five minutes they stood outside the Riddle House. The old house didn't look like anyone had cared for it since Frank had been killed. The grass overgrown, weeds all over the place, and the paint was chipping.

Ron gave Ginny a big hug like it was going to be the last he saw her. Ginny returned the hug in the same fashion. Ron smiled at Harry. " If we don't come out alive Harry..." Ron paused. " You were the best mate anybody could ever had."

Ginny looked at Harry. " Harry, I love you no matter how this turns out." Ginny said and gave him the most passionate kiss of his life. Harry squeezed her hand encouragingly. " I love you to Ginny Weasley. I love you to." Harry replied and kissed her.

They all looked at each other and had an unspoken agreement that it was time to go in. Their wands drawn out, they approached the door with caution.

A/n: I know this awful of me to leave you with a cliff hanger but I'm going to camp tomorrow for a couple of days and this will leave me with something to do.

As always read and review!

Laura


	22. The End

A/N: I would like to thank my only reviewer! Aragorn Elessar.

Even if I don't know if it's supposed to be a good review or not?

IF anyone has problems with mild swearing please don't flame me for it. Remember Harry and Voldie are adults and thus talk so. But if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. I'll just tell you what happens in a cleaner way.

Harry cautiously and slowly turned the handle to door. They were in.

__

' Is Voldemort really just going to let us walk in and defeat him this easily?'

****

' you've got to be kidding! He's waiting and you know it! Uh-oh here comes trouble'

" Ah. Harry Potter we meet again." Bellatrix said. " You made me fail to my master. Now I will make you fail to your slut over there." Bellatrix started to pull out her wand.

" Expilliamus!" Ron yelled loud enough to wake up the dead. Even though they had Bellatrix wand, they were still in trouble. As hundreds of foot steeps came from all around the house.

Several Death Eaters created a huge circle around Harry, Ron and Ginny. A circle of evil. Suddenly a huge snake appeared and Voldemort himself arrived. Harry clutched his scar in pain, Ginny had screamed at the horrible sight. Ron helped Harry back up with his wand still in hand.

" So Harry Potter..... This is the last time we will meet. One of us will die." Voldemort hissed. " Oh how does this scene bring back memories minus the other person. Now who were those people?" Voldemort mocked. " Oh yeah, James and Lilly Potter."

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. " You will be the one to die. I will revenge my parent's death."

" Now Harry. You should learn to hold your tongue, for that you will pay." Voldemort hissed evilly. His red eyes shoot at Ginny and yelled " Crucio!"

Ginny fell over in pain. Her horrible screams filled the room. Ron glared at Voldemort " Reducto!" He aimed at Voldemort's chest.

" Damn you boy!" Voldemort screamed. " You will pay for this!" Voldemort looked at Ron with as though a wonderful evil idea came to mind. " Imperio!" Ron's face went expressionless as he was hit by the spell. Voldemort grinned evilly. " Let's have some fun shall we?" He paused for a min. " Kill the slut! Mr. Potter is all mine."

"She is not a slut!" Harry yelled! " She is my fiancée. She is the love of my life. She is my everything! Stop playing with my friend and my fiance, you know it's me you want!"

Ron was approaching Ginny in a manic-type manner. He had a crazy grin on his face. " Ron remember me? You're only sister. Your roommate for seven years." Ginny tried so hard not to scream, she had started to cry and had lost her balance and fell. "Ron remember you'd say you'd beat up the poor soul that hurts me. Ron please don't hurt me!"

__

' I hate to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.'

" Stupefy!" Harry yelled, Ron immediately fell to the ground.

" Let's end this now shall we Harry?" Voldemort hissed.

Ginny gasped knowing what would happen. " I love you Harry! Forever and always!" Something started to happen, Voldemort seemed to be melting. It all went to Harry's head. The one thing that can defeat him is the one thing he can't understand love.

" I love you more Ginny." Harry said he ran over to her and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. A loud boom echoed the room as several aurors entered the room. Several spells went around the room, first an anti-appearation charm, then chains around all the death eaters and finally a spell to set people free. Harry smiled; finally he was set free. He gave Ginny a big hug; Ginny looked into his eyes and said " Harry James Potter I love you so much." She paused for a minute. " Harry your scar!"

" What about my scar?" Harry asked kissing her forehead lightly.

" It's... It's..... It's gone." Ginny said she laded her head on his shoulders.

Harry smiled again. He figured the scar was a sign of the curse Voldemort had over him. The curse of misery and pain. He looked over at Ron and revived him.

" Did we?" Ron started.

" We won." Harry smiled at his friend.

Some of the events went through his mind. " Oh, Ginny I'm so sorry." Ron said almost going to tears as he hugged his little sister. " I'm so sorry. If it weren't for Harry I would have." He didn't bother to finish his sentence; he smiled at his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law.

" Harry Potter." A familiar voice came. It was Madame Bones. " I would like to personally congratulate you for the defeat of You-Know-Who and also you will be awarded the Order of Phoenix First Class. So will Miss Weasley." She smiled. " There will be a ceremony after you graduate from Hogworts." Here is a portkey to Hogworts." She handed it to them. " It will go off in two minutes." She looked at the aurors " Search the house for anymore death eaters or any hostages."

Harry was so happy. He had done what he had wanted to do since he learned the truth of his parent's death. Now he could think about normal things and the most normal things was what he wanted but yet, had along. A family. He didn't mind the portkey back to Hogworts.

When they arrived there was all the Hogworts student body and staff waiting for their arrival. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. He could hear Mrs. Weasley saying thank goodness. The three walked quickly up to the crowd that waited for them.

Mrs. Weasley ran and hugged the three of them. " Oh Ron, Ginny, Harry. You could have been killed." Even though she was nearly suffocating them to death with the hug they didn't mind. The rest of the Weasley family and Hermione made their way over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They all gave hugs and kisses.

The rest of the year went by quickly for Harry. Before he knew it he was on the Hogworts Express back to London. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny talked about what was going to happen after this. Whatever the future would bring them, they'd face it together.

The End.

A/N: Their maybe a sequel for Harry's Wedding. But this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written!

Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story!


End file.
